A well known semiconductor component is semiconductor memory, such as a random access memory (RAM). RAM permits repeated read and write operations on memory elements. Typically, RAM devices are volatile, in that stored data is lost once the power source is disconnected or removed. Non-limiting examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronized dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). In addition, DRAMS and SDRAMS also typically store data in capacitors which require periodic refreshing to maintain the stored data.
In recent years, the number and density of memory elements in memory devices have been increasing. Accordingly, the size of each element has been shrinking, which in the case of DRAMs also shortens the element's data holding time. Typically, a DRAM memory device relies on element capacity for data storage and receives a refresh command in a conventional standardized cycle, about every 100 milliseconds. However, with increasing element number and density, it is becoming more and more difficult to refresh all memory elements at least once within a refresh period. In addition, refresh operations consume power.
Recently resistance variable memory elements, which includes programmable conductor memory elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory elements. Kozicki et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115; 5,896,312; 5,914,893; and 6,084,796, discloses a programmable conductor memory element including an insulating dielectric material formed of a chalcogenide glass disposed between two electrodes. A conductive material, such as silver, is incorporated into the dielectric material. The resistance of the dielectric material can be changed between high resistance and low resistance states. The programmable conductor memory is normally in a high resistance state when at rest. A write operation to a low resistance state is performed by applying a voltage potential across the two electrodes. The mechanism by which the resistance of the element is changed is not fully understood. In one theory suggested by Kozicki et al., the conductively-doped dielectric material undergoes a structural change at a certain applied voltage with the growth of a conductive dendrite or filament between the electrodes effectively interconnecting the two electrodes and setting the memory element in a low resistance state. The dendrite is thought to grow through the resistance variable material in a path of least resistance.
The low resistance state will remain intact for days or weeks after the voltage potentials are removed. Such material can be returned to its high resistance state by applying a reverse voltage potential between the electrodes of at least the same order of magnitude as used to write the element to the low resistance state. Again, the highly resistive state is maintained once the voltage potential is removed. This way, such a device can function, for example, as a resistance variable memory element having two resistance states, which can define two logic states.
One preferred resistance variable material comprises a chalcogenide glass. A specific example is germanium-selenide (GexSe100−x) comprising silver (Ag). One method of providing silver to the germanium-selenide composition is to initially form a germanium-selenide glass and then deposit a thin layer of silver upon the glass, for example by sputtering, physical vapor deposition, or other known technique in the art. The layer of silver is irradiated, preferably with electromagnetic energy at a wavelength less than 600 nanometers, so that the energy passes through the silver and to the silver/glass interface, to break a chalcogenide bond of the chalcogenide material such that the glass is doped with silver. Silver may also be provided to the glass by processing the glass with silver, as in the case of a silver-germanium-selenide glass. Another method for providing metal to the glass is to provide a layer of silver-selenide on a germanium-selenide glass.
The mean coordination number of the glass defines the tightness of the glass matrix. If the chalcogenide glass matrix is tight, then a larger resistance change is inhibited when a memory element switches from an on to an off state. On the other hand, if the chalcogenide glass matrix is looser (more open), then a larger resistance change is more easily facilitated. Accordingly, glasses having an open matrix, e.g., a larger resistance change, require a longer time to write when reprogrammed to the low resistance state. Conversely, glasses having a tight matrix, e.g. inhibiting large resistance changes, will write to the low resistance state faster.
Although glasses having an open matrix may comprise silver, it would be advantageous to use a silver containing glass having a tight matrix. However, a disadvantage of using a tight matrix glass is that it is difficult to provide silver to the glass and achieve good switching.
Silver can be directly incorporated into a resistance variable material having an open matrix, such as Ge20Se80 or Ge23Se77 to form silver-selenide within the GexSe100−x backbone. The GexSe100−x backbone, however, is lacking the Se that went into forming the silver-selenide. The remaining glass backbone does not have a mean coordinator number corresponding to a tight matrix, like Ge40Se60. As a consequence, there is greater Ag mobility causing a larger resistance change when a memory element is programmed back to its high resistance state.
It would be desirable to have a chalcogenide glass memory element comprising silver and which also has a tight glass matrix to inhibit metal migration thus allowing the memory element to retain memory longer and inhibiting a large resistance change when the memory element is programmed back to its high resistance state.